


Career Choices: Boardroom Boredom

by dragonspell



Series: Career Choices [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, POV Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy Winchester" shows his true face and relieves a little bit of boredom in the boardroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Choices: Boardroom Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal 8-28-16

**Title:** Career Choices: Boardroom Boredom  
**Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** RPS  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** AU. Voyeurism/exhibitionism. Outsider!POV (i.e. JDM)  
**Summary:** "Daddy Winchester" shows his true face and relieves a little bit of boredom in the boardroom.  
**Word Count:** 2920  
**Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
**A/N:** Timestamp to go along with [Career Choices](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/139042.html). I blame [](http://feathertofly.livejournal.com/profile)[**feathertofly**](http://feathertofly.livejournal.com/) for the fic idea. Other timestamp: [The Distracted Artist](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/142177.html).

  
Whoever had invented central air was a fucking god among men. At least that’s what Jeffrey Dean Morgan thought as he leaned back in his chair and loosened his tie, because the air conditioning in the boardroom was the only damn good thing about where he was. If he was going to be trapped in one of the most boring meetings of his life, then by God, at least he was going to be comfortable. Outside was a sweltering 102 degrees but inside the office, it was a breezy 71. That was fantastic.

Twirling his Blackberry absently, Jeff quietly kicked his foot against the big black table and tried not to spin in his chair. CEOs of Fortune 500 companies, after all, really shouldn’t be acting like kids. No matter how boring the so-called ‘expert’ droning on at the front of the room was.

The guy in the cheap, ill-fitting suit wasn’t here because of Jeff’s choice—he’d been insisted on by the damn shareholders who wanted to know why their profits were down half a percent last quarter. As if Jeff couldn’t tell them himself. No, instead they wanted to waste more money on a fucking useless venture and then they _wondered_ why the company was down. Jeff’s hands were tied, though. There just wasn’t anything that he could do and if they wanted to throw money out the goddamned window, then he’d suppose that he’d let them. Economy was down, after all. At least this way, the fatcats in their mansions were doing their part to help out, throwing a bit of money on the streets. Jeff hid his sigh and tried desperately to tune into what the overpaid analyst was talking about as he clicked through slides, his voice turning squeaky and excited like he was looking at fucking _porn_ or something.

The thought of porn made Jeff have to bite back a groan because that was exactly what he _could_ have been doing right now—sitting in his extra padded, top of the line office chair instead of this makeshift one spending some quality time with his high-speed internet connection and not this downer of a presentation. God, it was ten, too.

Jeff loved ten o’clock. He made sure that his assistant never scheduled him any appointments for ten because that had always been when Alec really first got into the swing of things and Jeff never wanted to miss it. Unfortunately, even if he was the CEO and his assistant was the most ferocious pitbull ever to claw her way up the corporate ladder, neither Jeff nor his assistant had much say in the timing of this meeting. That would be why Jeff hated outside analysts. Fuckers didn’t care about anyone’s schedule but their own.

Thinking of Alec, though, Jeff’s favorite little amateur pornstar, and Alec’s newfound beau, a tall kid who went by the name of Sasquatch online—fitting because the kid was as big as yeti—forced Jeff to have to shift in his seat, trying to ease the growing pressure in his groin. Jeff couldn’t help it. He loved his baby boy and his new boyfriend. So much so that Jeff willingly spent the extra money each month for the all-star, anytime pass on their website.

Alec and Sasquatch, after all, were stars that Jeff didn’t want to miss out on. The anytime pass not only allowed Jeff to log on anywhere and maintain absolute privacy about his web-browsing habits, but it gave him access to recorded versions all of their little ‘sessions’ and that definitely made Jeff happy. It helped ease the pain of knowing what he was missing right now.

Goddamn but he rather have hot pokers shoved into his skin than listen to another word of what this moronic douchebag had to say. Jeff had already noted three places where the guy was clearly wrong and if the asshole had actually graduated from Yale like his fancy little resume said that he had, he would have known that. Also, Jeff was fairly certain that the guy was just repeating himself now.

Jeff glanced down at his watch and sighed because it was only 10:15 and this damn meeting was going to drag on for another forty-five minutes. Jeff was going to die of boredom before they got that far. Either that or he was going to stab himself in the eye with his pen because both would accomplish the same end: Jeff would still be dead and he wouldn’t have to listen to this shit anymore.

The guy was even boring Paul over there and Paul was a number cruncher—he _lived_ for this shit.

He spun his Blackberry again then grit his teeth at his own antics. Jesus. He had sat through boring-ass meetings before; he could make it through this one, too. The problem was, though, that Jeff had gotten way too used to making his own schedule—perk of being the boss. If he didn’t like a meeting, he could just walk out and not only would no one say anything about his lack of manners but they’d bend over backwards trying to lick his feet and apologize for boring him. Jeff had been spoiled and he knew it.

Didn’t mean he was any more willing to listen to this bullshit. Jeff sat his Blackberry down on the table before he managed to drop it and stared straight ahead as the analyst clicked through a few more slides, just barely managing not to touch himself in his excitement. Hell, Jeff thought, the jackass wasn’t exactly the best looking guy on the block—not with his paunch and balding head—fuck, even Larry had him beat and that was saying something—but at this point, Jeff was willing to take anything to spice this meeting up a little.

Jeff dropped his eyes to his Blackberry sitting so forlornly on the table and willed it to magically start to dance. Offer him a blowjob. _Something_.

That was when Jeff finally realized that while, no, his Blackberry couldn’t exactly do the Meringue and that its skills in the bedroom always left something to be desired, there was definitely something that it could do to make his life so much better. It, after all, had an internet connection.

Jeff forced himself to slowly pull his phone back towards him instead of just snatching it off the table like he wanted to because he didn’t want to make anyone suspicious. With suspicion came jealousy and like Hell was Jeff sharing his connection because not everyone had the clearance to use the company wifi however they pleased. Sometimes, even if Jeff did have to snooze through bullshit meetings, it was still good to be the boss.

Over the years, Jeff had gotten good at one handed texting when he had to be and he used all of his skills in his favor now as he muted the phone and pulled up the internet browser, punching in the anonymous referral link to his favorite little pornstars’ website.

The webcam video in full color glory splashed across Jeff’s screen and Jeff could have danced in joy. He managed to restrain himself, though, because otherwise he would have missed some of Alec and Sasquatch’s little show and Jeff didn’t even want to blink right now.

Alec was a gorgeous kid—big green eyes and full pouty lips with these innocent little freckles that drove Jeff absolutely crazy. He also kept himself fit and obviously either liked a lot of sports or was a bit of a gym rat because his perfect body matched his perfect face. Alec’s bow legs, too, were a thing of beauty, filling Jeff’s head with all kinds of dirty thoughts.

It had been a random quirk of fate that had brought Jeff to Alec’s channel, back when the kid had just been anonymously stripping in front of the camera. Jeff had just been bored, looking for the newest thing when he’d stumbled across the kid and, under a little bit of careful encouragement, Alec had _blossomed_ into a full-fledged dream fantasy. It was all in the way that Alec was up for anything and how he’d enjoy the shit out of it no matter what the kink. It was how he smiled at the camera and used those gorgeous lips to whisper “Hi, Daddy…”

Jeff bit the inside of his cheek because even if the sound was off, he could still read Alec’s lips loud and clear and Jeff thanked the Lord above for his quick thinking in picking out a fitting screenname when he’d signed up. He had a bit of thing—a kink—that would drive him nuts in a real relationship but man oh man did it turn his crank in porn. Jeff never wanted to be actually involved with a gold-digging, dependent sugarbaby but he didn’t mind being ‘Daddy’ to a few self-sufficient pornstars. He didn’t mind at _all_.

On the Blackberry’s tiny screen—it was nothing like Jeff’s HDTV set-up back home in his high-rise but Jeff would take what he could get—Alec winked at the camera and ran his hands over his boyfriend’s skinny little hips, trailing up over his ass and onto his nicely muscled back. Looked like Alec had decided that he wanted to top this morning and that was A-okay with Jeff.

Sasquatch, too, was a pretty piece of work that rivaled Alec. The name, Jeff was sure, was because of Sas’s height—at 6’4, he even made Alec look tiny and Alec wasn’t exactly small. More than that, though, was the sheer muscle mass that the kid had, making Jeff think that there wasn’t a spare bit of fat on him and that Sasquatch had to spend even more time at the gym than even Alec. He also had gorgeous hair that framed a boyishly innocent face—a face that Jeff had to admit, turned his crank anytime, no matter if Sas was using it to make big Bambi eyes at the camera or hardening into a look that would intimidate an entire battalion. Or even if he was just crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue, which the kid certainly spent a lot of time doing. First class goofball, that’s what Sas was.

And didn’t Alec love it. Alec smiled so much more now that he was with his overgrown puppy of a gentle giant and not a one was faked. The man had maybe started his little relationship with Alec as a pseudo-stalker—Jeff still wasn’t quite sure on the details—but there was no doubt that Sasquatch was hopelessly devoted to his little pornstar boyfriend. After having watched their little forgive and forget reunion after what had apparently been their first big fight, it hadn’t taken Sasquatch long to join his lover on camera and they’d been happily fucking every day since then.

God bless America and attention whores, Jeff, thought, because thanks to these two beautiful boys, Jeff just might live to see tomorrow.

On the screen, Alec leaned over Sas’s back, whispering something in Sas’s ear that made the tall man bite his lip and push backward against Alec’s hips. Alec teasingly rubbed himself against Sas’s ass and nuzzled behind his ear as his hands splayed wide over the rounded checks of Sas’s behind, spreading them and thrusting in between. Sas tossed his head and egged Alec on, obviously saying something smart judging by the way that Alec’s hand immediately came down on Sas’s ass, leaving a red mark on Sas’s previously unblemished skin.

Sas jerked forward, the ‘Holy Fuck!’ evident on his lips before he was shoving backward, begging for more. Jeff bit back a groan and shifted a little more to the side in his chair because goddamn. It looked like someone had just discovered a new kink and didn’t Jeff just want to eat that up with a spoon. Alec, he’d already known, liked being spanked, and apparently Sas was finding out that he did too.

Sera, Head of Marketing, glanced over at Jeff, narrowing her eyes at him but Jeff gave her a quick jerk of his head and a scowl. She could mind her own damn business. Sera smirked at him and tossed her hair because Jeff didn’t scare her one little bit but she thankfully refocused on the head of the room.

In the meantime, Alec had lined himself up with Sas’s hole and was starting a slow push in that had Sas bowing his head and burying his face in a pillow. Jeff knew he was going to have to make sure that he grabbed this one of the site as well because it was only once a blue moon that Sas actually got good and fucked—not that he didn’t like it but because Alec was a greedy, selfish little bottom. Not that Jeff could blame him. If Jeff had a guy waiting at home with a cock the size of Sas’s, he might not actually get off of it, either, and Jeff bottomed less than Sasquatch did.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jeff was still partially listening to the sheer line of crap coming out the stiff little suit’s mouth but mostly, he was focused completely on his tiny Blackberry.

Alec was smacking Sas good now, each slap making Sas cry out and Jeff _wished_ that he had the sound. Except that if he did, he was also pretty damn sure that he would have been jerking off long before now, meeting or not.

Over in the little chatbox, Jeff could see that Angelbaby42 was liking it, as usual, and that hundreds of others were lurking or typing out little encouraging comments and Jeff couldn’t help himself. He quickly texted his own little message, thankful for the days of phones with full on keyboards instead of just the former standard of nine buttons. Sas’s leg was blocking Jeff’s view but that was an easy fix.

_Daddy Winchester: Let’s see his cock, Alec. I want to see how much he’s enjoying himself._

Alec nodded, licking his lips, and he pulled his boyfriend’s leg back a little before reaching underneath and grabbing a hold of Sasquatch’s monster dick, tilting it up for the camera’s inspection. Sasquatch shivered at the touch of a firm hand on his cock, liking the attention and they settled into a nice back and forth rhythm, Alec riding Sas’s ass like a damn pony while he jerked the taller man off.

Sas bit into the pillow, screaming as his hands clawed the bed and then he was coming, covering the sheets in an absolute mess of jizz. Jeff’s lips quirked up into a smile as he watched Sas pant his way back down from climax. That would be yet another reason why Sas rarely got fucked—at least on camera: his stamina was for shit when he did. Alec petted him soothingly, cooing to him and undoubtedly letting him know how hot he was on his hands and knees like that.

“And over here, of course,” the jackass was still squeaking, “we have the APRIL figures! Now as you can see, they are _much_ different—” Jeff rolled his eyes—actually the figures were _exactly the same_ once you calculated in the seasonal variance—and he tuned the guy out again, focusing on the way that Alec was now pounding into his boyfriend’s ass, quick and hard, working on following Sasquatch into ecstasy.

Underneath Alec, Sas was gnawing on the pillow, shuddering each time Alec slid in and the two of them working together was a thing of beauty with the way that their bodies moved so perfectly, keeping in sync with each other. Jeff felt a pleased smile drift across his face as Alec finally came, pulling out to splash across Sas’s well-formed back, the spots of white dotting all the way up to Sas’s shoulder blades.

Beside him, Sera was scowling suspiciously but, again, she could find her own damn internet connection because Jeff wasn’t sharing his. It wasn’t his fault that the man who had called this meeting had more wind in him than a category 5 hurricane. Jeff had lodged his doubts about the man’s effectiveness from the very beginning. If Sera had thrown her weight into the ring, too, than maybe they wouldn’t have even had to be here this morning and Jeff could have watched Sas getting fucked on a 32” monitor with headphones instead of having to watch that little piece of amateur porn history with only a Blackberry on mute.

Alec and Sas were curling up on the bed together, Sas having collapsed forward onto his stomach, apparently not minding the puddle of come that he was laying in while Alec played with the mess on his back. Jeff smiled at them one last time and texted a final message before he logged off.

_Daddy Winchester: Very hot boys._

He closed out the browser and set the phone innocently back on the table, pretending that maybe he had just been taking notes or, at the very most, checking his email. Not that it mattered because, like he’d said before, sometimes it was good to be the boss. The analyst was still droning on but Jeff leaned back in his chair and laced his hands behind his head as he tuned everything else out and mentally pictured Alec and Sasquatch going at it on top of the shiny, black boardroom table.

Oh yeah. So much better.

 

Back to [Career Choices](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/139042.html).  
On to [The Distracted Artist](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/142177.html).  



End file.
